Another summer in Gravity Falls
by Mrwright96
Summary: Four years after the events of wierdmagedon, Dipper and Mabel get a letter form their Grunkles asking for then to return


Dipper sat there at his desk in high school, chewing his pen over the thoughts he had, it's not that the work was hard, he was done with it ten minutes ago, but he was trying to focus on what he was going to do this summer. He looked at Mabel and sighed. She was sitting there drawing new designs for sweaters. He chuckled and went back to thinking. He wanted to go back to Gravity Falls with Mabel for the past few years, but his parents didn't want them to stay up there

* * *

without any family, so they had to stay in Piedmont for the past four years. Finally the bell rang and they went home.

"We're Home!" Mabel called, the two of them ran upstairs to their bedrooms, where they found a letter on the desk labeled Dipper and Mabel.

"What is it?" Mabel asked. Dipper just shrugged and opened the envelope and a postcard fell out from Gravity Falls, Oregon. The two wide eyed teens looked at it for a moment before flipping it over.

Kids, we got good news. We made it back home from the arctic safely, but we need to see you two as soon as possible. Can you two come and spend the summer with us?

Grunkles Stan and Ford

"Dipper," Mabel said beaming "Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah!" Dipper squeed. "I get to learn about more about the mysteries of Gravity Falls with Grunkle Ford!"

"And I get to see Candy and Grenda again!"

"So I guess we're going back to the Falls again?" Dipper said, Mabel hit his arm

"You know it, bro bro" Mabel grabs her suitcase, and hands Dipper his, "we need to pack up and get tickets for the bus tomorrow! Next stop: Gravity Falls!"

* * *

Dipper and Mabel Pines, now sixteen years old, step off the bus to the backwater town of Gravity Falls.

"Huh, where is everyone at?" Dipper asked his sister. That's when an old pickup truck pulled up with a familiar redhead.

"Sup dudes!" Wendy opened the door and stepped out, she had grown a little bit taller but hasn't changed much from what the twins remember. She was instantly found in the embrace of the twins. "Maybe you two could help me, I'm looking for two little kids to take over to this rocking welcome back party."

"No way! A party for us?" Mabel squeed.

"Of course!" Wendy laughed. "You didn't think we missed you guys?" She grabbed their bags and threw them in the back of the truck. "You two have a lot of catching up to do."

The three of them pull up to the mystery Shack, where they were greeted by the local townsfolk.

"Wow" Mabel looked around. "You weren't kidding when you said Rocking party."

"Is the whole town here?" Dipper asked the redhead.

"You know it!" She stopped the truck and let the twins out, almost immediately a huge girl with a voice like a wrestler and a smaller, skinnier, girl stepped out and ran to Mabel.

"Candy! Grenda!" Mabel ran and hugged them. "How have you two been?"

"Excellent." Grenda shouted "I'm a football player now, first female on the team."

"And I'm got the state spelling bee." Candy told the girls. "I'm glad you came back finally."

"Me too," Mabel said "I missed my people."

"Well, well, well. Look who's back." The twins turn to look at a shapely blonde walking towards them. "Glad to see you two. You're looking as nerdy as ever, Dipper."

"Ah, Pacifica," the boy retorts. "Still as superficial as I remember." The girl gives him a vile look.

"Hey! I'll have you know I cut back a lot!" She snaps "I don't wear name brand clothes anymore, and I actually have a job!"

"Where at?" Dipper asked, wondering who would hire a princess like her.

"Greasy's Diner" she tells him. "I began working there a few days ago, for Summer vacation."

"I guess we have to go to Greasy's more often now" Mabel says, elbowing Dipper, causing both of them to blush.

"Uh oh, my shift is about to start, I gotta go" Pacifica says running to her jeep.

"That's funny." Lazy Susan says. "We closed the diner early today for the party."

* * *

The twins began walking around the party and saying hi to their old friends, and Toby.

"Yo little doods!" The twins feel a man behind them hug them.

"Soos!"Mabel hugs hims

"it's good to see you too, hambone!" Soos says. "Yo dippy dawg, gonna leave me hanging?" Dipper chuckles and high fives him.

"Have you seen Grunkle Stan or Ford?" Dipper asked, looking around.

"Oh yeah!" They're in the shack!" Soos says. They had a bit of jet lag so they're sleeping."

"Oh, when did they get here?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know, Hey Melody!" Soos shouts, a woman walks up to them

"Yeah, Soos,what is it?" She hugs the twins.

"When did mr. Pines show up?" Soos asked her.

"About two hours ago," Melody says "might want to wait and wake them up after the party"

"We'll do it, it'll surprise them" Dipper says "you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, me and Melody live in my Abuelita's old house, but we've keep the shack up when so when Mr. pines came home, he'd have someplace to live."

"But what about your Abuelita, doesn't she mind?" Mabel asked.

"No way dood, she died, like a year ago, after me and Mel got married." Soos tells them. Mabel gets giddy.

"Why didn't you tell us you got married?" She asks. "We would have came!"

"Well, it wasn't a planned wedding, it just sort of happened." Soos says "Abuelita wasn't doing good, so me and Melody got married so she knew I had somebody."

"She haunts the house, though." Melody says, wrapping an arm around Soos's. "But she doesn't do much, just vacuums, so that's one less chore for me to do."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, now let's go party!" Mabel shouts.

* * *

A few hours later, after almost everyone left save Soos, and Wendy, went inside to see the two old men sleeping in their beds.

"Sure they aren't dead?" Mabel poked Stans face a few times

"I'm not dead yet, kiddo!" Stan yawned before being tackled by the twins. He chuckled and hugged them back "I missed you brats."

"So did we old man!" Dipper tells him. "Glad to see you're okay."

"You shouldn't have doubted the mighty Stan Pines!" He shouts and noogies the two of them, "where's ford at?"

"Right here!" Ford steps into the room. "Glad to see you two made it here." He tells them. " I'm glad that you two got my postcard."

"Wait, if you two got here today, how did you send the postcard from here?" Dipper asked

"I kept a spare one so when we got back I could send it to you." Ford replies. "I got to ask a favor for you."

"What is it?" Dipper asked him, wondering why a man like his great uncle would need him.

"Well," Ford explains, "if I remember right, you said Bill destroyed my journals during weirdmagedon." Ford reaches in his pocket and grabs a box. " I was hoping that you and Mabel here could help me out with rewriting them" he gives the box to Dipper and he opens it, inside is a blank book like the journals.

"No way" Dipper gasps, feeling like he's going to hurl "Of course I will!"

"Excellent!" Ford says "you can start tomorrow." He looks at Mabel. "You can help him out some if you need to."

"And you can help out around the shack some too, we need some cashiers and tour guides," Soos tells them. "Me and Melody will pay you like, eight dollars an hour."

"Eight Dollars an hour!" Stan shouts, "what is this a charity?" They all laugh and begin unpacking, Dipper got to move back up to the attic while Mabel got the old wax room.

 _I feel like this is going to be a great summer this year._ Dipper and Mabel thought as they went to sleep because tomorrow they had big plans.


End file.
